narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Boredfan1/Naruto's Kekkei Genkai
Before you guys get your panties in a twist and yell at me that he doesn't have one, let me remind you that while none was given by name, there has been several indications that he does in fact have one however, what it does is unknown. With that out of the way, I shall explain. One of the very first things you learn about Naruto is that he has a rather unusual feature, whiskers which no Human in the Narutoverse has. This is derived from him being the son of the Jinchuriki before him, Kushina Uzumaki as the chakra of the Tailed Beast, Kurama was mixed in during Naruto's development in her womb. The only reason this was possible however is because his mother possessed a unique chakra that can to our knowledge, only be found within a select few within the Uzumaki clan. Those who have this chakra are rare and what exactly this chakra is and what it can do is rather unknown however, what little we do know is that it makes the person a good choice as a Jinchuriki. This is why Kushina and her predecessor, Mito Uzumaki were choosen for the role and it is because of the two Uzumaki kekkei genkai. A piece of evidence to support that they in fact have two kekkei genkai is how the series clearly states Naruto as the reincarnation of the first Senju, Asura Ōtsutsuki which is exclusively people with a blood relation to him as his brother only reincarnates into an Uchiha and Hashirma himself has stated that the Uzumaki are cousins of the Senju. While we don't know what the unique chakra is exactly, we can theorize about that using three key pieces of information. The first is that the Senju, being direct descendants of the Sage of Six Paths have incredible strong life force though to what extent is unknown. The second key piece of information is that the Uzumaki are their cousins and as such, can trace their lineage back to the younger son of the sage as well so of course, they too have strong life force. And the final key piece of information is that the Uzumaki's lifeforce is so strong lifeforce that they live longer than other people. In addition, an Uzumaki has such strong lifeforce that even having their Tailed Beast extracted from them won't immediately kill them as seen with both Naruto and Kushina however, since Naruto is a mix of Uzumaki and Namikaze blood, he wasn't able to move around like his mother could. However, despite not having as strong Uzumaki lifeforce as his mother, Naruto was still more than suitable as the next Jinchuriki as he likely inherited that special chakra. What this means is that the first and common Kekkei Genkai among the Uzumaki is a longer lifespan, higher chakra levels and far more stamina than what anyone else can muster as evident by the number of times people such as Kakashi and Sasuke wonder where he gets all his energy from, even after becoming completely drained. This is clearly a Kekkei Genkai because it is tied to the strong lifeforce given to Asura when his father died who passed it on through countless generations, blessing them with much stronger bodies than ordinary people. The other which makes him suitable as a Jinchuriki however is much harder to determine what it is and I don't yet have a theory for it however, I believe it to be passive as Naruto never needed to activate it like other Kekkei Genkais need to be activated. I hope you guys liked this. :) Category:Blog posts